Question: Rewrite ${(4^{-6})^{-11}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-6})^{-11} = 4^{(-6)(-11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-6})^{-11}} = 4^{66}} $